


Comfortable together

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: He held a hand by Stiles’ forehead. ”Let me?””Please,” Stiles said, then he groaned softly and closed his eyes when Derek started to pull his pain. ”God I love you, you’re the best.” He heard Derek’s soft chuckle and he smiled.”Come here,” Derek said and tugged a little on Stiles until his head was leaned back against Derek’s chest. Derek held him steady with an arm around his torso and he kept his hand on his forehead. ”You’re exhausted.””Mm,” Stiles said, getting more tired by the second as his headache lessened. He yawned. ”Comfy.”Derek and Stiles live together, as friends, and one day their totally platonic cuddling ends with a kiss. Oops.





	Comfortable together

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the [Cuddling prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187337228387). sleepycosima asked for _With a first kiss_. I hope you all like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/187429469562)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/821359)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Stiles came home from work, tired and with a headache, and flopped down on the couch with a groan. He should get some painkillers, but he just wanted to sit for a while. He was considering if he wanted to start the TV - and if he had the energy to reach for the remote - when Derek came out from his office with a frown.

”You okay?” Derek asked.

Stiles squinted at him, the sun was shining in from a window behind Derek and it hurt Stiles’ eyes. ”Just tired,” he said. ”Headache. You?”

”I’m fine,” Derek said and came to sit next to Stiles. He held a hand by Stiles’ forehead. ”Let me?”

”Please,” Stiles said, then he groaned softly and closed his eyes when Derek started to pull his pain. ”God I love you, you’re the best.” He heard Derek’s soft chuckle and he smiled.

”Come here,” Derek said and tugged a little on Stiles until his head was leaned back against Derek’s chest. Derek held him steady with an arm around his torso and he kept his hand on his forehead. ”You’re exhausted.”

”Mm,” Stiles said, getting more tired by the second as his headache lessened. He yawned. ”Comfy.”

He smiled when Derek’s soft chuckle gently jostled his body.

”Power nap?” Derek asked. ”I’ll wake you up in 20?”

”M’kay,” Stiles said.

-

”Time to wake up,” Derek said, and Stiles blinked.

”Hnn,” he said.

”Yeah,” Derek agreed.

Stiles yawned as he stretched and sat up straighter.

”Thanks,” he said. ”That was needed.”

”How’s the head?” Derek asked and placed his palm over Stiles’ forehead again.

”It’s good, no headache,” Stiles said. He yawned again and leaned back against the couch, his shoulder pressed against Derek’s.

”Good.” Derek pushed his hand back, stroked it over Stiles’ hair before moving it away. ”Want me to start some coffee before I get back to work?”

”Please, thank you,” Stiles said and let his head loll to the side so he could smile at Derek.

Derek smiled back, pushed his shoulder against Stiles’, then he got up and headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Stiles poured them each a cup of coffee, added milk in Derek’s. He put his hand on Derek’s shoulder as he put the coffee cup on his desk and Derek shot him a quick smile before resuming his work and Stiles went to cook them dinner.

When it was almost done he peeked into Derek’s office.

”You coming to eat or do you want it in here?” he asked.

Derek blinked at him, then at the screen. ”I’m coming,” he said. ”I just need to save, sorry, I got caught up in this.”

”Dude, it’s fine,” Stiles said, smiling.

Derek smiled back and Stiles went to set the table, still smiling. Moving in with Derek after college was the best decision he had ever made. Derek was the best housemate he could possibly want, respectful, tidy, kind, hilarious when he wanted to, and apparently just as much of a cuddleslut as Stiles. It didn’t help his crush on Derek, only made it so much worse - to the point where calling it a crush was laughable - but he liked the relationship they had, that they were such good friends. He was happy.

-

After dinner they sat in the living room, Stiles tucked into the corner of the couch with Derek leaned against him, Stiles’ arm over Derek’s shoulders.

”So, where were we?” Stiles asked as he brought up Netflix and the show they had started watching.

As they were watching they slowly turned more and more horizontal on the couch, until Stiles was nearly lying along it with Derek slotted against his side, his head on Stiles’ shoulder as he was squeezed in between Stiles and the back of the couch.

”By the way, I got next Friday off so I can join you to that pack meeting,” Stiles said between two episodes and turned his head to look at Derek.

”Oh, good, thank you,” Derek said, then he lifted his head to press a kiss to Stiles’ lips.

Stiles didn’t think at all, he just tilted his head to accommodate Derek, and when Derek put his head back down Stiles turned back to the TV. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the episode that he realized Derek had kissed him. On the _mouth_. He looked at Derek, who raised an eyebrow at him as he looked comfortable and relaxed where he was cuddled up against Stiles.

”Did-,” Stiles said. He blinked and tried again. ”You kissed me?”

Derek furrowed his brows at him, then his eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink.

”Fuck,” he said quietly, then he sat up, looked at Stiles with big eyes. ”I’m so sorry, I didn’t-. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Stiles sat up too, put his hand on Derek’s knee. ”Hey, it’s fine,” he said. ”I didn’t mind.”

”You didn’t?” Derek asked, then softly, ”Oh, you didn’t.”

”If you want to, you could do it again,” Stiles said, his own cheeks hot. ”Like, whenever.”

Derek smiled carefully. ”Yeah?”

”Yeah,” Stiles said, smiling too, and Derek leaned in to press a kiss to his mouth. Stiles grinned and cupped Derek’s jaw, pulled him in for another one. ”Anytime you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
